Mieux vaut rester un bâtard
by Daneesha
Summary: Robb et Jon avaient le même père, non la même mère. L'un était le premier héritier de la maison Stark, l'autre un Snow. Mais ça ne leur avait pas empêché de grandir tel des frères. Pourtant, cette vérité qu'ils avaient toujours connu avait fini par voler en éclat et pour Robb, il valait mieux que Jon reste un bâtard. / Fiction /!\ Y.A.O.I /!\ Vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas.


**Game of Thrones OS**

 **Mieux vaut rester un bâtard**

* * *

 _N.A : cette histoire se place au tout début de la série._

* * *

Les Stark étaient assis à table pour le repas du soir. Le dîner se passait calmement comme à l'accoutumée. Lorsque le patriarche était présent, ils avaient toujours la même routine. Eddard en père attentionné passait en revu avec chacun de ses enfants les détails de la journée. Bien qu'étant un peu rigide quelques fois, il débordait d'affection pour eux... Pour chacun d'entre eux.

"- Et toi Jon ?"

Demanda-t-il en attrapant sa coupe de vin après s'être adressé à Arya. Catelyn leva la tête de son assiette et toisa le jeune brun. Elle n'avait jamais comprit, jamais accepté, que son mari ne traîte le petit bâtard qu'il lui avait imposé de la même façon que leurs enfants légitimes.

"- Mestre Luwin a-t-il enfin réussit à imprégner ton esprit rebelle de quelques nouvelles notions ?"

Reprit-il. Jon esquissa un sourire.

"- Cela lui coûte, mais il dit que je m'améliore en histoires anciennes.

\- Vu ta médiocrité, tu ne pouvais que progresser..."

Souffla doucement Sansa. Eddard réprimanda sa fille du regard et Cathlyn esquissa un sourire alors que Robb ricanait. Jon tourna brièvement le regard vers le plus vieux avant de se pincer les lèvres en baissant les yeux vers son assiette. Auparavant, Robb aurait prit sa défense au lieu de se moquer.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que la relation fraternelle qu'ils avaient toujours eut s'était transformée en rivalité, pour finir par se dégrader totalement. Robb se montrait toujours aussi avenant et amical devant son père pour éviter les remontrances, mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait en compagnie de Theon ou seul avec son cadet, il montrait un autre visage. Devenant parfois perfide mais surtout blessant dans le choix de ses mots. Jon ne comprenait pas vraiment la cause de ce changement, il pensait juste que Robb avait fini par le détester, à l'instar sa mère.

Pourtant depuis quelques semaines, la situation semblait prendre un autre cours entre eux. Robb se montrait un peu moins acide lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, mais c'était parce qu'il s'attelait à autre chose...

Le souper terminé, chacun vaqua à ses occupations puis vint l'heure du coucher. Souhaitant bonne nuit à sa sœur Arya avec qui il était resté veiller, Jon se dirigea ensuite à sa chambre. Le cœur lourd et battant. Refermant à peine la porte derrière lui, il ôta sa tunique et son pantalon pour passer ses vêtements de nuit. Puis montant sur son lit il s'assit patiemment, dos à la porte et attendit. Lui même ne pu dire combien de temps il resta ainsi figé, mais ce qu'il attendait se produit. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre grincer et des pas se rapprocher. Fermant les yeux en le sentant grimper derrière lui, il se pinça les lèvres.

Chaque nuit, depuis bientôt trois semaines, il s'infiltrait dans sa chambre dans le plus grand des secrets.

Jon, un peu choqué la première fois, avait beau lui avoir répété depuis à plusieurs reprise, avec ses grand yeux perdus et son air le plus innocent, que ce n'était pas bien, l'aîné s'en fichait. Et Jon bien qu'il sache que ce qu'ils faisaient était contre nature pour deux homme, à fortiori deux frères, se laissait manipuler alors qu'il était tout à fait à même de résister et se défendre.

Si il ne résistait pas, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Robb et son affection. Il ne voulait plus qu'il recommence à l'ignorer, comme c'était le cas les mois précédents. Il avait toujours admiré son grand frère et le prenait de fait comme modèle, même si il n'était plus âgé que de quelques mois.

Ils avaient toujours été complices et très proches l'un de l'autre. Que l'aîné ne s'éloigne si brutalement l'avait considérablement secoué. Qu'il revienne vers lui était inespéré. Alors il n'allait rien faire qui puisse à nouveau le contrarier.

Lui empoignant les cheveux, Robb tira doucement sa tête en arrière la posant contre son épaule. Jon ancra ses prunelles noisettes dans les siennes et Robb souffla.

"- T'en a envie ?"

Bien sûr, il connaissait la réponse. Il n'était pas certain de ce que Jon ressentait pour lui, mais sentait son excitation. Lisait l'émoi que créait sa proximité au cadet comme dans un livre ouvert.

C'était ce qui le rendait fou.

"- Réponds-moi !"

Insistat-il en resserant sa poigne dans ses cheveux.

"- Oui je ... j'en ai envie."

S'empressa de répondre Jon. Le coeur battant la chamade et le souffle rendu court.

Robb esquissa un léger sourire et se pencha vers son frère. Brisant la barrière de ses lèvres charnues, il poussa la langue dans sa bouche et glissa directement sa main libre vers son entre jambes par dessus son vêtement. Jon trésaillit mais ne dit rien. S'accrochant au bras de son frère qui l'embrassait ardement, il se laissa faire docilement tandis que Robb le caressait.

Finissant par entrer la main dans son bas il le toucha sans entrave. Jon poussa un léger gémissement dans sa bouche, chose qui le fit sourire. Mais voilà, vint le moment qui arrivait toujours. Le cadet le repoussa et s'écarta. Soupirant d'exaspération, Robb s'assit sur ses talons en penchant la tête sur le côté et lâcha d'un ton réprobateur.

"- Ne recommence pas...

\- Mais je ... je ne comprends pas."

Fit tout de même le plus jeune. Le visage rougit par l'excitation, il demanda un peu dépassé.

"- Pourquoi tu veux faire ça, avec moi. Je ...

\- Si tu voyais la façon dont tu me regardes, tout le temps, tu ne poserais assurément pas cette question."

Répondit sèchement Robb. Puis le toisant légèrement, il retroussa la lèvre en continuant.

"- J'ai essayé de te repousser Jon, mais c'était encore pire. Crois-tu que je ne te voyais pas m'observer avec tes yeux de chien battu quand j'avais le dos tourné ?"

Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était toujours gardé de le lui dire... Se pinçant les lèvres Jon baissa la tête. Si il admirait Robb tel son grand frère depuis leur plus tendre enfance, il avait dernièrement développé pour lui des sentiments un peu plus profonds qu'un simple lien fraternel ne permette. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'aîné s'en soit rendu compte. Le prenant par le bas du visage, Robb lui releva la tête et ancra son regard dans le sien.

"- Je t'ai toujours traité comme si tu étais mon frère, _Snow_ , mais ce n'est pas ce que tu es."

Jon perdu, ne comprenait pas ce qui avait changé. Pourquoi Robb reniait aujourd'hui un fait qu'il avait toujours tenu pour vérité. Était-ce à cause des sentiments qu'il le savait maintenant avoir à son égard ? Le détestait-il tant, pour le lui faire payer de cette façon ?

Le sortant de son tourment en le repoussant brusquement, son frère l'allongea et attrapa les rebords de son bas. Et il continua, dominant.

"- Tu veux pas que j'te traite comme un bâtard ?

\- Robb..."

Couina Jon en tentant de retenir son vêtement.

"- Tu veux pas que j'te baise, comme un bâtard ?"

Répéta l'aîné en tirant d'un coup sec dessus avant de lui écarter les jambes pour se poser au milieu. Et malgré ses feintes réticences, Jon n'eut pas le moindre mouvement pour se dégager lorsqu'il posa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Robb glissa une main dans ses cheveux en pressant son bassin contre le sien tout en l'embrassant.

Il était le grand frère. Il s'était toujours donné pour devoir de se contenir face à ses cadets et de masquer ses sentiments. Mais il n'y arrivait plus. Plus avec Jon. La vérité était que le brun l'attirait. Ce depuis leur entrée dans la puberté il y avait quelques années. Il était le seul à lire en son cadet avec autant de facilité. Et en se rendant compte que son attirance était désormais réciproque Robb avait tenté de le repousser et casser toute complicité avec lui pour éviter de craquer. Mais c'était raté. Il avait fini par céder un soir et venir se blottir contre le plus jeune sous ses draps. Il avait espéré que Jon ne se débatte lorsqu'il avait commencé à le toucher, qu'il ne le repousse pour l'empêcher de franchir cette ligne, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et voilà où ils en étaient rendus.

Se séparant des lèvres de son cadet, Robb descendit dans son cou où il embrassa chaudement sa peau. Jon s'arqua légèrement sous lui. Ses lèvres contre sa peau avaient toujours ce même effet électrisant. Étourdissant. Le mordillant légèrement Robb dévia les lèvres sur son torse brûlant, le léchant par endroit. Puis il descendit sur son ventre qui se creusa sous le plaisir avant de lui lever les jambes et de lécher la peau douce de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Jon eut un léger gémissement en soulevant machinalement le bassin. Robb leva le regard vers lui. L'ingénuité que dégageait encore Jon mêlé à son charme naturel le rendait vraiment très beau. Et encore plus désirable. Robb se redressa. Se débarrassant prestement de ses vêtement il reprit sa place entre les jambes de son frère. Amorçant quelques coup de bassins, il pressa leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre. Puis glissant une main entre leur deux corps mouvants, il les masturba. Jon se mordit la lèvre avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres de plaisir. En profitant, Robb lécha deux de ses doigts et les pressa contre sa bouche. Y étant maintenant habitué, Jon les suça sans rechigner.

Robb les descendit ensuite jusqu'à son intimité et les y pressa doucement. S'humectant les lèvres Jon se détendit, relâchant son anneau de chaires autour des phalanges de l'aîné qui se pencha pour l'embrasser. Fourrant ses doigts plus loin en lui, il commença à le doigter. Jon soupira dans leur baiser en resserrant les doigts contre ses bras mais souleva légèrement le bassin pour accompagner ses mouvements. Il était prêt. Robb remplaça alors ses doigts par son sexe durcit de désir et le pénétra doucement. Calant les mains dans son dos, Jon rompit leur échange en soufflant. Robb l'embrassa dans le cou et mordilla le lobe de son oreille tout en donnant de vigoureux coups de bassin qui l'enfoncèrent bien profondément dans son cadet. Jon menaça de crier alors Robb plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Se redressant sur un bras il ancra son regard dans le sien. Les prunelles brunes du plus jeune luisaient de plaisir tandis qu'il gémissait contre sa paume. Esquissant un infime sourire Robb se pencha à son oreille, y susurrant des phrases plus obscènes les unes que les autres. Jon souleva de nouveau machinalement le bassin. Il avait beau ne plus comprendre le comportement de Robb, cette attitude crue et dominante qu'il ne lui connaissait pas l'excitait indiciblement. Dans un énième coup de butoir Robb se déversa en Jon qui éjacula entre leur deux corps. Restant un moment au-dessus de lui, l'aîné fini par ôter la main de sa bouche et roula sur le dos. Jon resta allongé sans bouger, hors d'halène. La vue encore brouillée par son orgasme.

Après quelques instants prit pour se remettre Robb se leva. Attrapant ses vêtements, descendant du lit il se rhabilla lentement sans un mot. Jon se pinça les lèvres et fini par se redresser, une question lui taraudant l'esprit.

"- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ?"

Demanda-t-il en remontant les draps pour cacher sa nudité. Robb se pinça les lèvres en tournant le regard vers lui mais ce fut plus pour le reluquer que par envie de répondre. Le plus jeune insista.

"- Tu ne me considères plus comme ton frère ?

\- Non."

Lâcha sèchement Robb. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, autant lui dire ce qu'il pensait réellement se dit-il. Jon le fixa pourtant hébété.

Ils avaient grandit ensemble comme deux frères. Il n'était certes pas un héritier, mais n'arrivait tout de même pas à pas à concevoir que l'aîné ne le rejette vraiment après toutes ces années.

Soupirant, Robb termina de s'habiller et se tourna vers lui. Montant sur le lit, il reprit en le fixant on ne peut plus sérieusement.

"- Veux-tu vraiment être un Stark à part entière ? Cela voudrait dire que tu forniques avec ton propre frère, que tu en redemande à chaque fois.

\- Mais c'est toi qui-

\- Tu es le bâtard de Winterfell."

L'interrompit Robb.

"- Et tu ne seras jamais un Stark... C'est la vérité que j'ai choisi."

Jon se pinça les lèvres et Robb reprit en glissant une main contre sa nuque.

"- Si tu veux que je continue à venir te voir, tu dois rester un bâtard."

Le plus jeune hocha légèrement de la tête. Comprenant enfin pourquoi Robb le rejettait désormais en temps que membre de sa famille. Il refusait de s'avouer qu'il avait développé ce genre de sentiments pour son frère. Qu'il avait prit plaisir à coucher avec son cadet et qu'il était aujourd'hui incapable d'arrêter.

Si c'était ce que ça lui coûtait pour pouvoir être avec Robb, alors il allait embrasser le titre de bâtard de Winterfell jusqu'à l'épuisement songea-t-il.

L'aîné se recula pour s'en aller mais Jon le retint par le bras. Robb se tourna de nouveau vers lui, un peu surprit, mais ne se dégagea pas. Rapprochant son visage du sien Jon l'embrassa doucement. Puis se reculant légèrement, il lança, le regard dans le sien.

"- Restes."

Esquissant un léger sourire, Robb l'attrappa par les hanches et l'attira vers lui. Posant de nouveau les lèvres contre les siennes Jon le laissa balader ses mains sur son corps dénudé.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Salut, salut !

Dans la journée d'hier j'ai repensé à un aaaaancien Os que j'avais posté sur un blog. C'était des jumeaux identiques dont un était amoureux de l'autre qui le détestait et se montrait cruel avec lui... Bref.

J'ai voulu reprendre l'Os et l'adapter à GOT mais en fait, c'est impossible que Robb fasse du mal à son petit Jon, n'est-ce pas^^ Donc je me suis éloignée de l'Os en question pour créer ce nouveau one shot.

J'espère que ce petit retour en arrière vous aura plu.

Cette histoire peut aussi être vue comme la suite de "Sex Revenge" avec Jon et Theon. Ça collerait bien, voilà^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
